As a substitute of traditional cigarettes, electronic cigarette is receiving more and more concerns and becoming more and more popular for it has advantages such as safety, convenience, health effects and environment friendliness in use. Electronic cigarettes available on the market all include an atomizer and a power supply assembly. The atomizer includes an atomization assembly and a liquid storage space configured for storing liquid. An air flow passage is defined in the liquid storage space. The atomization assembly further includes a liquid absorbing element and a heating element. When the heating element is activated, the liquid in the liquid absorbing element is aerosolized to generate an aerosol, which passes through the air flow passage to exit, thereby creating the feeling of tobacco smoking.
In a typical electronic cigarette, the liquid absorbing element and the heating element which are disposed in the atomizer are accommodated in an atomization chamber. The liquid absorbing element penetrates the atomization chamber to keep constant contact with the liquid storage space which is positioned at the peripheral of the atomization chamber. However, with the atomizer of such structure, the liquid absorbing element often has liquid droplets leaked in a vibrating environment after the liquid absorbing element absorbs excessive liquid, and the dripped liquid flows out along the air flow passage, consequently causing negative experiences to consumers.